totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
The Obsta-Kill Kourse
Summary. Plot Mike is seen looking at Trent's empty bed in the loser cabin, sighing when Alejandro walks in letting him know that with his alliance gone, he better watch his back as he is enemy number one now. Mike, having no idea what he's talking about, tells him that even without Trent, he will still make it to the finale and his threats don't scare him. In the confessional, Alejandro admires Mike's courage but calls him foolish for ever challenging Alejandro Burromuerto!! (DEAD DONKEY XD!!!) Also in the confessional, Mike states his fear that he is alone for the first time ever in Total Drama as he doesn't know where he stands with Former BFF Anne Maria, and Gwen, who never has time for anyone anymore, and everyone else is a villain! In the Spa Hotel, Anne Maria catches Noah relaxing at the masseuse table, getting his eyebrows waxed in the process. She pokes fun at his lack of masculinity and tells him he better hope the next challenge is mental because if not, he is going home, ripping off the waxing strips. In the confessional, Noah states that manscaping is manly and Anne Maria is just a hater who should not have been in the final six as she was carried here by him! (Sounds like we have a long day ahead of us.) We call the final six to the dock where we inform them that the challenge will be a real treat; homage to Season One's Boot Camp Challenge!! We call it, The Obsta-Kill Kourse!!! Each contestant will have to perform a series of obstacles which include booby-trapped tires, ropes made out of unusual material, "snapping bars," and a part called "Duck and Cover." In addition to this, the contestants will have to carry heavy packs through the entire course, and removing them will result in a penalty that will be revealed at the end of the course. The first one at the end of the finish line will win immunity and the chance to nominate the losers of their choice, and someone will be going home tonight!! Anne Maria walks up to Mike and tells him that she's missed him and got into some bad business before, but is back now, resulting in a hug between the two as the other four contestants take off. The duo begins to run as Anne Maria informs Mike that they should make sure Noah goes home today, to which Mike agrees, right before he hears from Alejandro that at the pace Mike is going, Trent will be seeing him pretty soon. Mike pushes on ahead as Anne Maria lands in a booby trap. (Classic). Noah catches up to Bridgette, telling her that they were both robbed in Season One as he was eliminated for not finding an animal that doesn't exist and she didn't even have a chance to fight for her elimination, and that they should make sure the others, especially Anne Maria, goes down today. Bridgette tells him that he isn't going to go much farther relying on others, and pushes him into a booby trap, tearing off his heavy pack!! (DOUBLE CLASSIC!) Alejandro passes the tires and begins to climb the licorice rope, but Mike grabs his leg as he begins climbing telling him that it will be him that will be seeing Heather soon, pulling him off, and climbing to the top. Angered, but impressed, Alejandro runs after him swearing by his name that he will win! (ALEJANDRO DEAD DONKEY XDDDDDD) Gwen, confused by their sudden feud, gets pulled aside by Chef telling her that the reason they haven't found any evidence is because Blaineley tried to destroy it in the one place no one would think to look...THE MINES! Gwen tells him that it's great, but without any proof, it's just another dead end and she needs to focus on the competition, climbing up the rope. Frustrated, Chef runs off somewhere. (What did he say about me?? ._.) Anne Maria and Gwen reach the snapping bars, with Bridgette close behind. Anne Maria tells Gwen about Noah's former alliance and everything he made herself and Sierra do and asks if she would join her in making sure Noah goes home, to which Gwen agrees. Bridgette, who overheard everything, tells the other two girls that Noah is planning on sending Anne Maria home, but not to worry as Noah has been taken care of, throwing Noah's pack into the snapping turtle pond, telling them that Alejandro is the real threat and should be dealt with immediately. Noah reaches the ropes only to find all the ropes have been cut off. (XD See, this girl knows how to take people out of the competition without actually doing anything!! She's great!!!) Up ahead, Mike and Alejandro are racing through an empty field, throwing insults at each other when suddenly both get shot down by Josh's Leech ball Gun!! Bridgette makes it to the field, and Josh shoots at her. Bridgette catches the leech and shoots it back, hitting Josh in the face!! (OH DANG!!) We reach the final part of the challenge: a zip line to the finish line, which they will get down with the equipment in their heavy packs!! Bridgette, already there, starts to jump down on the zip line, only to be tackled by Noah, who is looking all sorts of beat up. With Noah hanging on and Bridgette not wanting to risk Noah winning, she unhooks the entire thing, sending the two falling into Lake Wawanawkwa!! (NOW THAT’S TELEVISION!!!) The other four reach the zip line with Alejandro and Mike taking the lead, but even with all the great competition this time around, Alejandro passed the finish line first, taking the win!! With Alejandro immune, he takes to the confessional to point out Noah's involvement in sabotaging Bridgette's win, pointing out that Mike is a worthy opponent, but he isn't the threat. Elsewhere Chef is seen making a phone call...(Seriously what did he say about me!??!!?) After Noah's stunt with Bridgette, and Anne Maria's confession about Team Fierce, it was no surprise that Alejandro would nominate Noah if for no other reason that out of sheer curiosity. But when it came down to the second nomination, Mike was certain that it would be him, but newly reinstated BFF Anne Maria was nominated instead due to Alejandro being skeptical about whether or not Team Fierce is still a thing. If Anne Maria is telling the truth, then Noah should be going home and if she isn't telling the truth, then Noah will be alone and weak in the final 5. Either way, it's a win/win for Alejandro as he is just one step closer to the finale. Noah is eliminated that night. Trivia *With Noah's elimination, Alejandro is the last male from the first generation left in the competition. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes